


Underground.

by queenofthepointlesslyobsessed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, This fic is horrible, first fic, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthepointlesslyobsessed/pseuds/queenofthepointlesslyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shit drabble based off of me listening to way too much Adam Lambert at 3 in the morning. Basically crappy Xiuhan angst because my feels were on overdrive. I apologize to anyone who reads this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground.

‘When you’re gone. When you’re gone it’s like I’m in one second of time. I’m frozen.’

Minseok sat sprawled out on his bed. It was a week after his departure, and it was still hitting him horribly hard. He had essentially locked himself in his room, and the others had made adjustments to give him his time.  
He and Luhan, they were special. From the start they had been good friends, always there to ease each other’s insecurities when they surfaced, always there to offer a hand when the other needed help. It was easy then, when everything was all smiles and good times. That was at the beginning of their debut, but as EXO gradually became more popular, things began to change between them.   
He began to see Luhan in a new light.   
Luhan’s smile quickly became something Minseok loved to see, and would try his hardest to make the other laugh just to see it. He felt unexplainably happy whenever they were together, whether they were on stage or fooling around and being idiots in the dorms. Minseok finally found the nickname ‘baozi’ more endearing than offensive like he previously had thought it. Luhan could essentially do anything, and Minseok would likely be right by his side, offering a small smile and a quiet voice to help him along.  
Minseok eventually amounted his feelings to nothing short of completely unplatonic love.  
All of this hit a pinnacle one night when the others had left the dorms to do something. Minseok didn’t remember what it was they were doing; he was too mesmerized by how perfect Luhan looked in the moonlight as they sat on the deck. Minseok had taken his hand, and, throwing all caution and doubts out the window, told him how he felt.   
Luhan had smiled, taken Minseok’s face in his hands, and kissed him.   
Minseok was happy.   
Sadly, he didn’t know what was soon to come.

Luhan’s departure was announced the day before one of their concerts, and Minseok was struck dumb. He couldn’t believe it. Why would Luhan leave them? Why would Luhan leave him? Kris’ departure had been devastating enough. There were lots of tears and hugs and other forms of comfort given by the other members. That he handled fairly decently. This, on the other hand, he was less sure he could handle. Luhan was practically his everything. He was up there on the list of ‘things Minseok needs to survive’ along with food, water, and oxygen. They were in love.  
The night of the announcement, after the concert, they had gotten into a fight, and Minseok finally realized why Luhan wanted to leave. He had known that SM hadn’t treated the Chinese members as well as they had the Korean members, but he never thought it would get this bad. Thinking back on it, Luhan had looked very tired most of the time. He had looked unhappy, but instead of complaining, he just slapped on a smile and went with it. He had tried to be strong and put up with it, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t handle it.  
After their fight, Minseok had collapsed a bundle of sobs and badly concealed anger. Luhan held him through it, whispering ‘it’s okay’ to him every so often as he tried to calm him down.  
Luhan left after their next concert, and Minseok believed that he would never be the same.  
He had tried his best to be strong for everyone else. He was the oldest. He was supposed to be the strongest, the most reliable, but the others had noticed his distress, even though he had tried his hardest to hide it. They thought he needed time, and he did, but Minseok didn’t think that time could ever suppress the amount of pain he was feeling in his heart.  
He sighed and rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Luhan had left a huge void, and even though he had tried to convince himself a thousand times that he would see him again, he never believed it. As long as Minseok remained in EXO, which he wanted to do, him and Luhan would likely never seen eachother again.  
He had to accept it, but he didn’t think he ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I apologize to anyone who reads it because it is so bad. The song which the random ass lyrics are from is called Underground by Adam Lambert. If I ever write another fic, it will likely be another drabble since my attention span is practically nonexistant. If you actually read this, and enjoyed it by some miracle, and would like me to write more fics, please bear with me, as I often forget about things. Thank you for reading!  
> -JK


End file.
